Un excitant interdit
by osephane
Summary: Hermione veut plus dans sa vie que ce qu'elle a gagné pour l'instant. Les disputes incessantes avec son ennemi de toujours vont les amener à faire ressortir leur haine l'un pour l'autre à l'aide de leur poing. Enfin... seulement à l'aide leur poings?


Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Hermione réfléchissait. Toute sa vie était tracée : elle aura son diplôme, deviendra Médicomage, avec un peu de chance elle se mariera et aura des enfants. Probablement avec Ron d'ailleurs… Tout le monde considère qu'eux deux c'est pour la vie sauf que personne ne prend en compte ses sentiments à elle. Ron est fou de bonheur à cette habituelle constatation sur leur couple, il l'aime elle le sait et il sait qu'elle le sait pourtant elle ne fait rien pour que les espoirs de son ami deviennent réalité. Elle aime Ron bien sûr, il est si gentil, protecteur, et beau garçon d'ailleurs ! Comment ne pourrait-elle pas l'aimer ? Elle aime Ron, ça oui, mais d'un amour fraternel plus que charnel.

En ces temps de guerre, elle avait envie de tout sauf de suivre le chemin qui lui était tracé depuis sa naissance. Elle ne vivait avec aucune obligation au-dessus de sa tête : pas de mariage arrangé pour la fin de ses études comme le subisse les riches Sang Purs, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans celui des Moldus elle était une personne respectée, et puis son intelligence lui permettait d'accéder et de réaliser toutes ses envies ! Pourtant ça ne lui suffisait pas : elle avait besoin de plus ; plus que Ron. « C'était donc ça… », comprit-elle, « C'est mes hormones qui me travaillent… ». Depuis son flirt avec Krum en quatrième année, aucun garçon ne s'était intéressé à elle. Elle avait bien eut quelques béguins mais rien qui ne la pousse à agir ! Les garçons du collège n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait appeler des hommes en bonne et du forme, et en vérité c'était cela qu'elle voulait : un Homme, un vrai, qui sache comment séduire, captiver une femme, mais aussi qu'il sorte de ses enfantillages pour agir vraiment comme un adulte, quelqu'un qui paraitrait dangereux et mystérieux dans le but de mettre en avant son côté diablement sexy ! Oui… ce genre d'homme saurait la combler ! Bien sûr on ne peut pas tout avoir, surtout ici… Elle se contenterait du côté dangereux et mystérieux ; est-ce beaucoup demandé ?

Le premier jour de cette septième année venait de s'achever sous ses yeux, et déjà un flot de questions envahissaient sa tête déjà trop pleine. Elle profita quelques secondes de plus du magnifique spectacle qu'offrait la demi-lune scintillant dans le ciel puis sortit pour commencer sa première tournée en tant que Préfète-en-Chef en compagnie de son coéquipier et colocataire : Malefoy…

Elle descendit au premier étage où Malefoy réprimandait déjà trois élèves qui trainaient encore dans les couloirs. Quand il entendit des pas s'approchaient il se retourna et regarda la jeune Griffondor avec colère.

- T'es en retard !

Elle leva les sourcils aucunement impressionnée.

- Pile à l'heure toi en revanche tu es en avance.

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Non. Tu adores démolir les plaisirs de chacun alors réprimé et enlevé des points aux élèves désobéissants c'est un hobby pour toi.

- Hobby qui sera gâché par ta présence.

- Ravie de te gâcher ton plaisir ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Ton sourire va vite disparaître crois-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et voulu répliquer quand elle vit une ombre passée.

- Ne m'ap…il y a quelqu'un là-bas, allons voir…

Ils contournèrent le couloir et prirent en flagrant délit un troisième année qui retrouvé sa petite amie à l'ombre d'une statue. Résultat : vingt points en moins pour chacun. Ils reprirent leur ronde tandis qu'Hermione reprit sa réprimande :

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

- Sang-de-Bourbe se révolte on dirait… !

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, toi, tu auras droit à un joli œil au beurre noir, je suis claire ?

Il la fusilla du regard, agrippa son cou et la poussa violemment jusqu'à atteindre le mur où il resserra un peu sa prise.

- Premièrement, ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ; n'oublis pas à qui tu parles ! Deuxièmement, t'auras beau essayé jamais plus je ne me laisserai surprendre par un coup de poing de ta part ! Et troisièmement, ne me sous-estime surtout pas ; tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

- Bien sûr que si, je le sais ! Tu étais prêt à tuer Dumbledore mais par peur tu n'as pas pu ! Les représailles ont dû être sévère… Ils doivent te considérer comme un lâche maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy resserra davantage sa main autour du cou d'Hermione.

- N'essaye plus jamais de te mesurer à moi ! Tu es tellement inférieure aux autres que tu ne nous fais éprouver que de la pitié !

Il la regardait avec un sourire machiavélique, elle, elle avait un regard flamboyant de haine mais elle parvint à lui sourire également.

- Si tu n'éprouves que de la pitié pour moi, pourquoi essayes-tu de me faire peur avec ton excès de brutalité ? Si j'étais si faible, jamais tu ne te laisserais impressionner par quelques paroles !

- Crois ce que tu veux Granger, jamais tu ne sauras me faire peur !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer qui a peur de l'autre, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il s'attendait au coup de poing qui s'abattait sur lui, il put donc l'arrêter sans problème. Par contre, ce qu'il ne vit pas venir c'est le coup de genou qui écrasa fortement mais brièvement ce qui lui servait de bijou de famille. Il relâcha Hermione et s'écroula en e pliant en deux. Elle se baissa vers lui et lui sourit triomphante :

- Toi non plus ne me sous estime pas !

Puis elle partit, le laissant seul avec sa souffrance.

Elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit depuis deux heures, lorsque son colocataire entra en colère dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de toquer, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers elle, puis, alors qu'elle dormait toujours, il retira la couverture, la chevaucha et la gifla. Sous le coup, elle se réveilla en sursaut et en se rendant compte du fait qu'il était sur elle; elle se débâtit sans pouvoir se libérer évidemment.

- Dégages de là!

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'après ton sale coup j'allais de laisser dormir comme une gentille Griffondor? Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne me laisse pas faire aussi facilement!

Il se recula, et par réflexe elle tenta de s'asseoir ce dont il ne lui laissa pas le temps car il la poussa violemment à taire. En tombant elle se cogna la tête contre sa table de chevet. Sans le voir arriver, elle reçut un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle suffoqua de douleur puis retrouva ses esprits. Il se mit à nouveau au dessus d'elle.

- Tu sais Granger, j'adore nos joutes verbales c'est presque aussi jouissif qu'une bonne partie de sexe! Mais je ne supporte pas que tu portes tes mains sales sur moi c'est clair? Tu n'es qu'un objet pour moi auquel je peux disposer à ma guise! Je fais ce que je veux de toi! Regarde-toi: tu croyais avoir gagné la manche mais dans ta naïveté tu n'as pas pensé aux représailles!

- Si tu crois qu'avec ta violence gratuite tu me fais peur; tu te goures! Jamais, et je dis bien jamais tu ne me feras te craindre Malefoy!

- Ah oui, tu crois ça...?

Il glissa sa main droite vers le haut de sa cuisse de manière à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Son autre main glissait du ventre de la jeune femme à sa poitrine sans jamais l'atteindre. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de frayeur et de colère. Ses mains étant pourtant libres, elle ne parvenait pas à consentir à les utiliser pour le repousser; comme si elle était paralysée.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de là, Malefoy!

- Aurais-tu peur Granger?

- Non, mais je devrais me laver jusqu'à me saigner pour ôter les traces de tes mains!

- Que de mots Granger tu parles beaucoup trop! Agis plutôt! Tu n'as pas encore essayé de me repousser!

Le genou qui était encore libre se propulsa pour frapper ses parties une deuxième fois, mais ce coup-ci il prémédita le geste et l'arrêta. Il agrippa sa jambe d'une main et la plaqua au sol en appuyant à l'aide de sa propre jambe qu'il utilisa pour se redresser un peu tout en profitant du fait que le poids qu'il mettait sur sa jambe ne pouvait que lui faire mal.

- C'est tout ce que t'as en réserve? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Elle se releva un peu se rapprochant de lui, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ce qui occupa toute son attention ainsi il ne vit pas le coup en traître qu'elle lui faisait en attrapant dans sa poche sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers lui.

- Repulso!

Le sort l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se releva et vit avec consternation qu'il semblait amusé et non en colère de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Oh! Granger! Te retrouver sous un homme te fait-il si peur que tu préfères utiliser ton cerveau plutôt que tes...propres armes?

**- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite: tu ne me fais pas peur tu me dégoûtes nuance!**

**- Ah oui! Pourtant tu étais alléché lorsque tu as passé ta langue sur tes lèvres...**

**- Pas de faux espoir Malefoy, c'était juste histoire de montrer à quel point les mecs sont faibles! Regarde-toi tu t'es laissé avoir par une pauvre petite langue!**

**- Ta langue? Tu serais même incapable de t'en servir! Tu ne l'utilises que pour étaler tes connaissances à tes chers profs! **

**- Au moins moi, j'ai des connaissances! **dit-elle triomphante.

Il s'approcha tout près d'elle la regardant sans ciller dans les yeux.

**- Moi, au moins, je sais me servir de ma langue!**

**- Pour persifler et médire comme un serpent!**

Il se colla à elle.

**- Non! Tu n'y connais rien Granger! C'est pour amener les femmes sous mon contrôle en léchant tout ce qui passe à proximité de ma langue agile et douée!**

**- Tu es passé sur un tel nombre de territoire que je préfère ne pas imaginer l'étendu des différents goûts que ces femmes doivent avoir sur ta langue infecte!**

**- Granger? Emploierais-tu des propos obscènes? **

**- Ça te choques peut-être?**

**- Venant d'une Sang-de-Bourbe c'est déplacé!**

**- Venant d'une fouine ça l'est peut-être?**

Il la poussa violemment à terre et se mis à nouveau au dessus d'elle.

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! **

Grâce à un habile jeu de jambes elle parvint à prendre la position dominante sous l'œil étonné du Serpentard.

**- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas les fouines? Elles sont futées, médisantes, philanthropes et idiotes comme toi en réalité!**

Il la poussa fou de colère en arrière, il se plaça derrière elle et lui tordit le bras droit derrière son dos.

**- Je vais croire que tu aimes les coups, Granger! Si c'est le cas dis-le moi j'en ai plein en réserve!**

Elle lui assena un coup de coude dans l'estomac à l'aide de son bras libre. Il recula se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour la frapper, mais elle le contourna et le poussa. Il s'&étala de tout son long sur le lit. Cette fois- ci, elle se mis sur lui en le menaçant de sa baguette.

**- La prochaine fois que tu oses lever la main sur moi, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir un jour osé respirer le même air que moi!**

Sur ces mots, bien que l'on soit au milieu de la nuit, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le tableau pour rejoindre les couloirs déserts; mais le Serpentard la rejoignit avant et la plaqua fermement contre le mur.

**- Tu crois que l'on en a pas fait assez pour ce soir, Malefoy? On s'est insulté, frappé, craché des insultes acerbes l'un sur l'autre; c'est bon non? Gardes-en pour le reste de l'année.**

**- Je ne t'autorises pas à...**

**- ... te parler ainsi? Tu es trop prévisible Malefoy et en plus tu radotes!**

Elle tenta de le repousser mais il résista, la regarda les yeux étincelant de colère puis son regard dévia jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette littéralement et sans douceur sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Cette dernière sur le coup en oublia de respirer tant le choc fut grand, mais en sentant la langue de Malefoy lécher le contour de sa bouche elle retrouva le souffle et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le brûlant baiser de ce dernier. Rien n'était doux, tout n'était que règlement de compte et dépassement des limites. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

**- Et ça c'était prévisible?**

Encore perturbée par le baiser elle lui répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

**- Pas assez!**

**- Je savais que tu adorerais!**

**- Prétentieux!**

Après ces mots elle agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa derechef. Un baiser violent et plein de désirs. Désir qui montait de plus en plus en eux au fur et à mesure que leur langue se caressait. Leurs mains se baladaient explorant le corps de l'autre à leur guise. Hermione sentait l'impatience la gagnait: elle déchira d'un coup la chemise de son ennemi. Elle vit les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent sous la surprise de son geste.

**- Pas prévisible, hein?**

**- Absolument pas!**

Alors s'enchaîna un maelström d'émotion. Les gestes devinrent plus précis et non plus doux. Les vêtements tombèrent, les corps nus se touchèrent, se découvrirent. La prison de bras qu'avait forgé le Serpentard autour de la Lionne s'effondra lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui mettant ses jambes sur ses épaules; ainsi elle dû s'accrocher aux crochets de porte mentaux qui étaient fixés au-dessus d'elle. Il lui fit habilement découvrir la véracité de ses propos en chatouillant son sexe de sa langue habile dans un puissant va-et-vient. Il lécha, suça, puis donna d'autres coup de langue jusqu'à ressentir les tressautements de plaisir qui venait en elle, alors, il accéléra la cadence insérant sa langue en elle, pinçant son clitoris entre ses doigts. Hermione passa de la surprise aux gémissements; puis des gémissements aux cris, jusqu'à devenir des exclamations de plaisir pures lorsque la charge électrique la plus douce et forte qui soi se déversa en elle dans un brûlant coup de langue de l'habile Serpent. Elle remit ses jambes à terre et se laissa tomber au sol. Son souffle erratique et son esprit embué de plaisir ne lui fit pas prendre conscience du désir intense qu'éprouvé Malefoy en la regardant. Quand son esprit vit à nouveau clair, elle s'agenouilla et rampa sur lui pour le faire s'allonger. Seul son sous-vêtement l'empêcher d'être encore nu devant ses yeux. Elle le regarda, une lueur de défi mélangée à celle du plaisir et du désir dans les yeux. Sa main caressa son torse pour glisser vers son sexe. Elle le caressa à travers le tissu noir du boxer doucement. Elle n'avait jamais touché un homme de cette manière mais elle savait qu'il était plus que prêt à avoir lui aussi cette déferlante de plaisir. Le goût de l'interdit l'émoustilla d'autant plus lorsqu'elle glissa le boxer des hanches de son amant. Quand elle le vit, elle fut encore plus impatiente puis elle se remit à le caresser. Malefoy était surpris de la force qu'elle utilisé à le caresser, elle n'était pas violente, mais s'il ne connaissait pas la provenance du plaisir qu'il ressentait, il aurait pu croire que c'était de la douleur. Dans mes mains d'Hermione il se laissait complètement abandonné car son touché était aussi délicieux que lorsqu'il se le faisait lui-même et même encore plus. Finalement, il prit sur lui, et arrêta la jeune femme. Il reprit la position dominante, l'embrassa avec rage et désir, et alors qu'il mêlait sa langue à la sienne, il la pénétra d'un seul coup arrachant tout ce qui restait de l'innocente Hermione. Le baiser étouffa son cri, mais ne contint pas les gémissements de plaisirs qui suivirent. Les deux corps s'accordaient, roulaient pour laisser Hermione mener la danse, ce qu'elle fit avec passion et ardeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Malefoy rendait les armes et se laissait le plaisir d'être aussi agréablement et intensément dominé par une femme. L'orgasme les prit tous les deux au dépourvu, ce fut aussi violent que le combat précédent et aussi bon que toutes les caresses qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt. Hermione retomba sur lui, puis ils s'allongèrent côte à côte reprenant peu à peu leur respiration. Hermione rompit le silence:

**- Je crois...**

**- Ca fait à peine deux minutes que tu viens de jouir et tu commences de nouveau à réfléchir!**

Elle le fusilla du regard.

**- Je crois que je préfère encore ça à nos pics habituels...**

**- Vraiment?**

**- En même temps, j'n'y connaissais rien en sexe jusqu'à ce soir donc j'imagine que je trouverai cent fois mieux dans les bras d'un autre!**

**- Dans les bras de Weasley peut-être? dit-il sceptique et passablement irrité.**

**- Qui sait? Il paraît que les rouquins sont surprenants et bien équipés!**

**- Tu ne connaîtras jamais mieux que moi!**

**- Vantard! Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de le vérifier!**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle actionna l'eau chaude et se mis sous le jet dont elle profita les bienfaits. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et le Serpentard la rejoindre. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur le mur pour l'encercler. Elle resta dos à lui, il se pencha à son oreille et lui intima d'une voix autoritaire:

**- Je t'interdis d'aller vérifier quoique ce soit chez d'autre mecs!**

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui folle de colère.

**- Et de quel droit m'interdis-tu quelque chose?**

**- Parce qu'on a couché ensemble et...**

**-...Tu crois que tu as quelque autorité sur moi juste parce qu'on a couché ensemble! Mais dans tes rêves!**

Elle voulu le repousser pour sortir mais il la plaqua encore une fois contre la paroi de la douche.

**- Laisse-moi finir bordel! Parce qu'on a couché ensemble et que visiblement moi aussi je préfère ça à nos joutes verbales.**

**- Ah oui...? **dit-elle étonnée.

**- Mm mm... Et pour l'instant vois-tu je n'ai pas très envie de renoncer ni à l'un ni à l'autre...**

**- Vraiment?**

**- Vraiment...**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste?**

**- Toi+ moi+ nos corps+ nos langues habiles= un fabuleux et violent orgasme!**

**- Intéressant... jusqu'à quand?**

**- Aussi longtemps qu'on le veut!**

**- En secret j'imagine?**

**- Bien sûr! Faut faire avec si ça te dérange!**

**- Ca ne me dérange pas: violer les interdits c'est très excitant!**

**- Pour l'instant vois-tu c'est toi qui me fait de l'effet...**

**- Ah oui? D'ailleurs, faudra que tu t'entraînes ta langue n'est pas si habile et douée que ça!**

**- Tu me rediras ça quand je t'aurais amené au 10e ciel!**

**- Tu n'es qu'un sale vantard!**

**- Et toi une foutue bêcheuse!**

**- La ferme! Embrasse-moi!**

Hermione réalisa sous les baisers de son amant ennemi que le danger se trouve très souvent ainsi que les mystères mais, lorsque tout est réuni dans un seul homme et qu'il se trouve être votre ennemi; tout ce manque, ces récents besoins, ce nouvel interdit est encore plus excitant dans les bras et sous les mains de Drago!


End file.
